


The abyss

by Anonymous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, The meat is human, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Will is 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9907697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	

“Will Graham?”

 

Hannibal stood in the doorway of his office, looking at the waiting room where there was only one boy sitting. His head had perked up at hearing the name and slowly he rose to his feet and shuffled into the office with nothing further to say.

 

“Good morning Will, I’m Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Do you understand why you are here?”

 

Normally he would encourage a patient to sit first, but the boy seemed nervous. Fidgeting on the spot, not daring to look up and meet his eye. Something had him worried, but instead of answering his question the boy gave a gentle shake of his head.

 

“Could you please answer my question Will. You will not be judged for your response, I am here to help you.”

 

“It has been ordered by the court and if I don’t follow it I may actually be charged… Are you going to ask how that makes me feel now?” spoke Will, his tone was not sarcastic but there was some anger held in it, directed more at authority figures than Hannibal himself.

 

“I’m not like other therapists, have you seen someone before?”

 

“Just school psychologists.” Answered Will shortly, moving from his spot to go and stand next to the bookshelf. His eyes roaming the covers before he looked up to the second story and the many more books. He could not help but to think of Dr. Lecter reading every single one of the books, even with his obvious accent his grasp on the English language was superb.

 

“Well you may find some of my methods unorthodox compared to others before. Do you read much Will?”

 

“They say we can lose ourselves in books, but we can also find ourselves in there too. It offers me an escape from the reality of which I am trapped in and is helping me to shape my own future.”

 

There was a slight smirk of pride on Hannibal’s lips, seeing potential in the boy already. While he may have been quiet, it was not because he was dull, he was insightful and careful. There was a secret he was still hiding, one he believed that linked with the eye contact he had been avoiding.

 

“You must have read a wide selection, what has been your favorite so far?”

 

Will paused for a moment, tilting his head as he thought before giving a shy smile for a brief second before it vanished. “Fairytales. Not the ones that are told today, the original pieces like the Grimm brothers. The ones that taught us to be afraid of monsters but also people.”

 

“Our minds can concoct all sorts of fantasies when we don’t want to believe something.” Hannibal watched Will touch the spines of the books, reading the titles. “Do you often see monsters when you look at people?”

 

“Not everyone is a monster Dr. Lecter… Some people are just…” pausing, he tried to think of the right word to describe it.

 

“Weird.” Smiled Hannibal, admiring the way the boy looked up and briefly glanced at his eyes. “Its fine to be weird Will. I’m weirder than you will ever be.” He moved to sit in the chair, gesturing for Will to sit opposite as he crossed his legs and observed him shuffling closer, trying to figure out exactly what the boy was seeing. That it was more empathy, too much understanding that must have frightened him. “Have you ever had any tests Will or been diagnosed with something that you felt was not correct?”

 

“Like Asperger’s?” Will sat down and shook his head gently, slouching his shoulders to make himself appear smaller. “I’ve been told I have an active imagination.”

 

“Is it why you avoid eye contact?” Hannibal pushed, challenging the boy to either meet his gaze or speak, or he could shut down. Whatever reaction occurred it would give him a direction to head next.

 

Will briefly glanced up before he then decided to look into the doctors eyes. “Eyes can be misleading, you see too much or you don’t see enough.” He looked back down at the floor, feeling strangely quiet. Normally when he looked into people’s eyes he could understand the emotions and experience them at times as well, but he did not have that. It was strangely quiet and peaceful, pleasant.

 

“I imagine what you see and learn touches everything else in your mind. Your values and decency are present yet shocked at your associations, appalled at your dreams. No forts in the bone arena of your skull for things you love.”

 

The words shocked Will who for a moment looked the doctor in the eye and held that contact hard. It was normally himself who spoke of such truths, watching as others would recoil or run from him. Instead of doing what most others did he stayed in his seat, almost glued to it as he cleared his throat and looked away.

 

“You won’t like me when I’m psychoanalyzed.” He muttered, foot giving a slight twitch as he looked longingly at the door to the exit planning an attempt to run. It only occurred to him then that if he did run, he would be brought back before the court to face charges.

 

“I disagree… I find you quite intriguing.”

 

Will wanted to glare at the man, but he was on thin ice as it was. Trying to read the doctor was difficult, his poker face was brilliant. “I’m not some object you can use for your pleasure.”

 

Hannibal spoke while he admired the boy. “I’m aware of that, and it seems that you would rather this fiasco with the courts went away as soon as possible.” The effect was instant and he knew he had his answer when he saw the lift of eyebrows and the tilt of Will’s head. The boy would do anything, anything to make it go away.

 

“What exactly are you proposing?”

 

-

 

A hand dived into the pocket to grab the piece of paper again to read the address for the umpteenth time. Pulling it out to look at the elegant handwriting, written from a fountain pen that was worth more than all the clothes he was currently wearing.

 

Finally, he found the street and started to walk down until he found the right number then headed to the doorstep and knocked. Shuffling on the porch in the cold as Will thought to himself _‘How did I agree to this?’._ But this would be far easier than going back through court, and the doctor had said his record would be clean. It was already done, all he had to do was spend a night with him now and it would go away forever.

 

“Good evening Will, please, come in.” greeted Hannibal, opening the door and watching the boy jump in surprise. He could sense the boy was nervous, could smell it on him. The scent of fear and anxiety mixed with cheap aftershave and shaving cream. The very thought of Will shaving his neck with a razor made Hannibal salivate, a trickle of blood from a nic on his skin that he would love to lick off.

 

Ushering the boy in, he closed the door and took his coat, hanging it up before he looked at the clothes Will was wearing.

 

“Down the hall, third door on the left is the bathroom. There is a suit hanging up that you are expected to be wearing. Dinner will be ready in 45 minutes. I expect you to be clean-shaven,” spoke Hannibal as he indicated where the hallway was, pausing at the end as he looked from Will’s jaw to his groin and said “Everywhere.” With that, he left Will standing there stunned, heading back towards the kitchen to finish his preparations.

 

Finally, Will moved. His feet walking casually to the bathroom but he felt as though he was floating. All he had agreed to in the office was to spend an entire evening with the man, he had ideas of what it would involve, but he had not calculated for this. It made it feel as though this was a date, not just sex like he had thought.

 

When he entered the bathroom, looking at the floor until he closed the door. For a moment he stared at the suit that hung on the back of the door, lost for words, then he finally moved closer and slipped the clear plastic from it and felt the fabric. Smooth, sleek and certainly expensive. Everything in this house seemed to be expensive. Was Will simply another piece that this doctor was collecting?

 

Shaking the thought from his head, he mentally recited to himself to stay calm as he stripped and showered, doing as asked and shaving. It was easy to shave along his jawline, there was no stubble, the razor was better quality than the one he had used hours ago. It ran smoothly down his neck and did not leave a mark.

 

He swallowed though when he came to hold himself, bringing the razor down as he started to shave away the pubic hair, there was not much and it was simple, then he did the rest. Small movements, so careful and delicate because he did not want to cut himself _down there._

When he was finished, he tossed the razor in the bin before he turned the shower off and dried himself. Grabbing the suit he started to put it on, only pausing when he found the jocks that had been hidden in them, the design that left his ass exposed. He had seen them before, had a set thanks to some of the boys in school cutting out the seat in his underwear when he had been in gym class. But this made him feel wanted, that someone actually liked him. Even though the doctor was far older than he was, he actually found that it was nice to be wanted by someone. He thought on it as he put on the finishing touches and then tried to tame his hair, having little success.

 

Leaving the bathroom, he followed the scent of food and wandered into the kitchen where he paused to watch the doctor work. Seeing his back turned to him as he pressed down on something on his chopping board, his hair falling gracefully with the movements while the lights above highlighted the motions of the back and shoulders. Yet Will could not deny the way the doctors ass seemed to squeeze and move.

 

Will was so hypnotized by it he did not see Hannibal turn his head to look at him, his eyes skittered away when he heard him.

 

“Dinner is almost ready, if you want to make yourself comfortable in the dinning room I will be along in a moment.”

 

“I can help, I don’t mind.” Spoke Will, wanting more to do something to distract his brain.

 

“There is no need, please.” Hannibal said, turning to face Will now.

 

With the doctor turning Will could see the meat on the chopping board, or the organs at least. The set of lungs uncooked, flattened. It was surprising, yet Will did not know what to expect, then he also did not know what offal tasted like. Instead of speaking or refusing, Will gave a small nod and went through to the dining room, seeing his table set only for two with the candles lit. The seats directly in the middle and across from each other. He was still standing there debating where to sit when Hannibal came through carrying a tray, the doctor said nothing however, only flashing a smile at Will before he set it down and then pulled out a seat.

 

“Please, sit.”

 

The gesture was innocent enough,, but Will felt his heart beat faster as he did as asked. It felt as though he was far away, watching the doctor pour them each a glass of wine his mouth felt dry.

 

“I’m not of age.” Will stated, despite knowing that the doctor knew this information, was fully aware of what he was doing and the consequences of his actions. Yet he still stated the obvious, only having a smirk of satisfaction from doctor Lecter as he sat down opposite him now.

 

“It’s paired with the meal… It’s sweet, but if you prefer to drink something else-“

 

“It’s fine.” Will grabbed his wine glass, lifting it up as he took a sip straight away, his eyes casually glancing at the man to read him, not wanting to put a foot wrong. There was only the briefest flicker of annoyance from doctor Lecter.

 

Hannibal tilted his head as he looked at his glass, swirling it gently before bringing it to his nose and inhaling the aroma and then taking a sip before he spoke. “You must not simply drink to taste the wine, but to taste for it’s secrets. The poetry of flavors on your taste buds, let them tell you their story.”

 

To Will it sounded absurd, he did as asked however and copied the doctor’s motions with his own glass, taking a small sip at the end as he swirled the liquid and tasted it more than before, swallowing after a while he licked his lips.

 

There was complete silence during the process, he thought carefully on what he tasted, what still lingered on his tongue. “Its dry, but sweet. Earthy. Like the soil was rich.”

 

A smile, teeth bared for a second as Hannibal tipped his head a little in acknowledgement. “The best wine does not come from fertile soil.” He sipped on his own again, swirling it gently. “The stressed soil produces the finest of wines, ones that should be savored.”

 

He had known in a way, since he had met the doctor and seen his home that he would be a prize. Though he may not be put on display to see, his virginity was going to be taken. Kept by the very man across from him. Savored by him. But Will saw him in that moment, looking at the doctor who smiled and presented himself as a cultured man. There was a darkness to him, one that Will found alarmingly comfortable. There was also a truth, one that the doctor was not speaking of.

 

“Wine brings light to the hidden secrets of the soul.” Will casually brought the glass back to his lips, looking directly at the doctor as he held his gaze for a moment. Only breaking to take a sip.

 

“In the absence of light, darkness prevails.” Hannibal spoke, picking up his fork as he looked at Will. “Offal is best served when the animal has just been slaughtered, the meat can be cooked the same day unlike the muscle that needs time to set. My butcher found the pig to be garrulous.”

 

Will watched the doctor smile at him again before he started to cu into the offal on his plate, setting his own glass down he picked up his own knife and fork and copied. The previous conversation resonated in him, for reasons he did not wish to dwell on.

 

The three courses passed quick, it may have been the three glasses of wine that Will had drunk with the meals that made it feel that way. Yet he found himself more relaxed as he stood and followed the doctor into his living room, sitting on the couch as he fiddled with a loose thread on his jacket.

 

“Is everything alright Will?” Hannibal asked gently, sitting next to him as he took his hand.

 

Will gave a small sigh, he couldn’t help but to answer with the truth. “This… It’s not what I expected. It’s so… It feels more like a conversation between friends when I expected you to just fuck me.” He spat out, feeling his cheeks heat as his mind pictured doctor Lecter naked.

 

“Is this what you thought or is that what you wanted?” Hannibal gently pried, curious.

 

“Its what _you_ wanted.” Will spoke, looking at those thin lips. “I saw it before, at your office, at the table tonight. You want me, all of me… And I… I want you too.”

 

“Clever boy.” Hannibal whispered leaning in to kiss along Will’s jawline, making his way to soft open lips that welcomed the attention.

 

“Is that your professional opinion doctor?” Asked Will breathy.

 

There was no reply, only a nip of teeth at Will’s chin that made him jump and groan in pleasure as he felt his cock hardening at the attention. Hands coming to pull at the doctor, desperate to feel flesh.

 

“I’m your first, as you are mine.” Will groaned, feeling needy as he grabbed the man’s tie. “You’ve never done this before… Not with someone underage… Not with a patient, have you doctor Lecter?”

 

Instead of answering straight away, Hannibal kissed Will’s lips again, letting his tongue explore, Will simply humming in pleasure at the movements of it. “No, but the way you say my name. You have thought on this, it was not only my desire you sensed… Do you enjoy calling me by my title?” He smiled, cupping Will’s face and gently stroking his cheek as he looked into his bright blue eyes, seeing the lust the boy had for him.

 

Will simply gave a shake of his head, trying to turn his gaze away from the older man, but he held him there and he could not truly look away. There was a fierce blush dusting his cheeks, not only from the wine but from being caught out.

 

Hannibal licked his lips before he spoke. “Perhaps something different?” He casually stroked Will’s cheek again. “Hannibal?... Daddy?”

 

“Doctor Lecter, please-” Will was silenced by a finger pressed to his lips.

 

“I like you using my title.” Hannibal smiled.

 

Will wanted to nod, to agree. Deeply embarrassed by being caught, he coud say no, disagree or argue or he could keep going. He wanted to speak, to say something, but instead he opened his mouth and took the doctor’s finger and sucked gently on it, letting his tongue run up, down and around the digit as he gave a gentle moan.

 

To Hannibal it was exquisite, he had not imagined the boy to be as bold as he was or to have such an effect on him. His own cock hard and eager to take the boy’s virginity, but he didn’t want to let him go after just tonight, he wanted to keep him in his home, in his bed. To claim him as his and his alone.

 

“I think we should move to somewhere more comfortable.” Hannibal whispered, taking his finger from Will’s mouth to kiss him instead as he turned his body, arms grabbing the boy and hoisting him up as he continued to kiss him. His hands grabbed Will’s ass, pinching and playing with it as he headed towards his bedroom.

 

It was easy to let the boy down once he was at the foot of the bed, undoing his clothing as Will toed off his shoes and kicked them aside. Once he was naked he was pushed back, falling onto the bed as he looked up at the doctor, smiling playfully as he watched the older man undress himself.

 

“What if I wanted to pull the clothes off you?” Will asked, wondering why he had been pushed back and not allowed to help.

 

“I take pride in my possessions.” Hannibal spoke casually, neatly placing his clothes over the back of the armchair before he crawled onto the bed and over Will. Hands grabbing the boys wrists and bringing them above his head. “And I enjoy seeing you naked on my bed, waiting for me to join you.”

 

Will could feel his cheeks burn at the remark, thinking of what the doctor must see. Instead of speaking, he arched up to kiss the doctor hard. His legs moving to wrap around the older man’s body and pull him down, feeling the hard cock against his body. The skin on skin contact made his own cock leak, caught between his own belly and the doctor’s.

 

“Fuck me.” Will whispered, nipping at Hannibal’s ear lobe, playing with it. Letting his tongue slip into the man’s ear and frolick. When he heard the groan come from the doctor he smiled, slumping back onto the bed as he looked up at him. “I want to feel you inside of me. To fuck me. Cum inside of me.”

 

“Remarkable boy.” Hannibal groaned, letting go of Will’s wrists to lean over and open his bedside draw, taking out the lube as he sat up over Will. Letting his own ass touch the boy’s cock, rub against it as he felt the wetness. He was amazed at what Will did to him already, the feelings that he brought out. Ones Hannibal had not felt in decades, now he had them for this beautiful creature that was so pliant beneath him. Coating his fingers in the lube, he gently started to slip them between Will’s cheeks, around his entrance and finally push a digit in past the tight ring of muscle.

 

“Doctor Lecter!” Will cried out, tilting his head back as he exposed his neck. Something that Hannibal immediately took advantage of by swooping in to suck near his adam’s apple, leaving a hickey behind that would not be easy to hide.

 

It was easy to get lost in the sensation of having the doctor open him up, feeling his finger probe deep inside him exploring places he had never paid attention to. The sensation was euphoric, his cock aching, better than when he jerked himself off looking at the magazines he had found. Better than any faster he could think of when he had done it.

 

Suddenly he felt a hand wrap around his cock, eyes snapping open as he looked down and watched doctor Lecter slowly stroke it, his bangs falling in front of his dark eyes, his mouth open and panting slightly. Will came instantly, the sensation of everything overwhelming, his cock shooting a rope of cum over his belly.

 

He was breathless when he collapsed on the bed, starring up at the ceiling. The few seconds he had to breath were taken instantly when doctor Lecter leant down and licked his orgasm from him, first on his cock, then up his body until he kissed him. Unable to turn away, Will opened his mouth and _tasted_ himself on the doctor’s lips.

 

So lost in the kiss he didn’t notice the second finger that pushed in with the first, yet on the third he groaned. Pain and pleasure making him squeeze his eyes shut as he simply felt for a second, the fingers inside of him and the doctor’s lips upon his body.

 

“You’re very slick. Nice and ready for me now, tell me how you want it.” Whispers Hannibal, lips brushing gently against Will’s ear.

 

“Hard,” Says Will.

 

He wants to feel doctor Lecter’s cock, to suck it, taste his cum and then kiss him back. To see his face when he takes his cock in his mouth and licks on his head. To know every inch of it and worship it. Instead he gasps as he feels it sliding between his cheeks then entering him, diving so much deeper than fingers and Will can’t breathe until doctor Lecter pauses.

 

“Fuck me.” Will mutters, he wants it, despite the pain. The pleasure that he feels is electric, so much better than anything he can do himself. And he feels doctor Lecter move his hips, feels the cock within him draw back before surging forward. Hitting something inside of him that makes him moan in pleasure.

 

“That would be your prostate.” Hannibal speaks as he starts to thrust his hips again, feeling the tightness from the boy beneath him. Taking all of him and still wanting more.

 

There is no response from Will, only canting his hips. Looking up into the doctor’s face when he opens his eyes, feeling the unshed tears in them threatening to spill, but he wants to come again. “More, please.”

 

A flash of teeth as Hannibal leans in before kissing the boy gently, stealing his breath as he feels Will’s hands move to his back and scrape along his flesh. They will both bare the marks of their union, perhaps one day Hannibal thinks he will be able to introduce the boy to restraints, some light bondage. How he would love to see Will in a collar on his knees, head in his lap as eyes looked up. Opening his eyes, he see’s Will looking at him as he pulls away. So close to release again.

 

“Doctor Lecter!” Will cries, silenced suddenly when the older man puts his hand over his mouth.

 

Will bites on the flesh, making Hannibal groan as he stills deep inside. Looking at the boy so disheveled on his bed, underneath him pushes him over. He cums hard, fucking Will through his own orgasm as he takes his hand away and listens to the boys moans of pleasure, feeling his hands grab onto his body. Once there both finished, he pulls away. Leaving the boy on the bed as he goes to the bathroom and grabs a wash cloth, wetting it in warm water before coming back to wipe Will’s release from his chest.

 

“Is your mind quiet for once?” Hannibal asks gently, running the wet wash cloth over Will’s skin and cleaning him with ease. He is meticulous, but so gentle.

 

Licking his lips, Will nods. “Yeah,” he murmurs, having been lost in the post orgasmic bliss. It was peaceful, so abnormal for him. But he found himself enjoying the sex, not feeding from someone else’s emotions. It was his own, and he wanted to do it again despite the dull ache he felt now.

 

“Don’t go inside… Stay here, talk to me.”

 

“What did you see in me?” Will asks suddenly, unable to help himself. “What makes me stand out?”

 

“You’re extraordinary imagination, as well as your ability to empathise-“

 

“I understand you… You’ve never had someone like that before?” Will asks, curious.

 

“Yes… It has been a long time since I had someone like that in my life, someone who can see me and is not afraid.” Hannibal says, keeping hi eyes to Will instead of looking to the photo of Mischa on his dresser.

 

“Why would I be afraid?”

 

“If you gaze long enough into the abyss, the abyss gazes back into you… You’ve been staring Will, but you are no longer alone in that darkness. I am standing right beside you.” Hannibal whispered as he leaned in close, his hand cupping Will’s cheek.

 

Will closed the distance between them, kissing the doctor gently on the lips. “I’m glad were not alone anymore.”


End file.
